This invention relates to an apparatus for separating relatively heavy particles from relatively light particles, and more particularly to a coal washing apparatus.
Heretofore, inclined troughs supporting augers have been employed in combination with liquids of various types for separating heavier particles from lighter particles by gravitation of the heavier particles in the liquid in a relatively still pool in the lower portion of the auger, such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,416, Holt.
An inclined trough and auger have been used for the separation of relatively heavy and light particles in a liquid medium by turbulent flow in an auger having an open lower end, as taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,911, Patch, issued June 19, 1973, particularly adapted for the separation of coal from heavier debris, such as rock.